


The one with the blow job

by princessofpoldark



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofpoldark/pseuds/princessofpoldark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to a tumblr post about the season 2 trailer. Smut obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with the blow job

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in response to a post on tumblr (http://finnfuckingnelson.tumblr.com/post/73224087565) its not been beta'd and im terrible with spelling and grammar and genral putting together of words and stuff - so forgive me

Every school has a make out spot. Traditionally it was supposed to be behind the bike shed but who the fuck rides their bike to school these days? i dont even know where the bike shed is. 

Anyway, back at my old school everyone had gone behind the bus stop for a sneaky fag and if you were lucky (which i never was) you could get off with one of the older boys during lunch. It was kind of disgusting actually cause it sort of turned into a spectator sport with all the twats in year ten and eleven trying to outdo each other in public.

Thankfully college was different though, everyone here was supposed to be proper “grown up” so they wanted privacy when they got down to business. That meant that the unofficial make out (and dry hump) spot was the disabled toilets next to the girls locker rooms. The lock didn’t always work properly and it sort of smelt like sweaty feet in there but it was as far away from the prying eyes of adult supervision as you could get in the building. 

This information had never been relevant to me before - I was more used to crying in cubicles then carrying out illicit school make outs - but now everything had changed. I had managed to get a boyfriend and not just any boyfriend but possibly the hottest guy to ever grace the halls of lancaster's dodgiest excuse for an educational building.

Finn. 

Everytime I say his name it comes out like a dramatic romantic sigh. Which would be dead embarrassing if he weren't always staring at me like a lost puppy that had finally found his way owner.

Every time we have a free together (which is unfortunately only three times a week ) we sneak off either to the back of his dads car (which is a bit of a tight squeeze) or to the aforementioned toilets. Its not the most romantic of settings, again - it smells like feet) but it doesn’t really matter when I have finns head up my bra and his mouth is busy on mine.

One wet morning in November things get kind of X-rated. We hadn’t been able to be alone together in like a week because my bloody nan was round and one thing lead to another…

I’d felt him before, through his jeans and always during hurried fumbles in the back of his car. It had never really gone anywhere further than that. I mean I wanted to, I definitely wanted to but I was always too nervous.

That morning was different though, my self consciousness vanished in my desperation to just be with him finally, I didn’t care about making a prat of myself, I trusted him enough I guess.

Thats why I did something even I never thought possible.

I reached down, unzipped his trousers in one swift motion and pulled down his pants, revealing his long, thick cock. 

I don’t really know what came over me, I wasn’t really thinking, I just needed to touch him - i stared at it as it siffened under my touch, i could see the pre cum dripping on the tip as I squeezed him a little tighter. 

I looked up at Finn his expression half tortured half ecstatic and couldn’t help but giggle. 

“Not the reaction I would’ve liked.” he groaned into my shoulder.

Which only made me burst out into more fits, “I am sorry, this is just weird and…”

“New” He was giving me that puppy dog look again, god that look made me moist.

“Yeah” my voice trailed off distractedly when he yanked my t-shirt down. My boobs are gigantic and very sensitive. So when he pushed my bra down and licked an outline of my left nipple i was pretty much buckling at the knees.

I watched him work while stroked him, slowly at first and then quicker until I saw him become tense and then relaxed. I’d read enough centurion sex novels to know what to do then.

I knelt down in front of him and took him in my kiss swollen mouth, taking long, hard licks at the tip of his cock.  
.  
“Oh shit.”

And then he came in spurts down my throat. It wasn’t how I had imagined it to taste at all, it tasted like skin and sweat and salt and Finn. 

When I looked up Finn looked completely exhausted and shocked, really, really shocked. So I may have started to laugh at him a tiny bit. Its not my fault he looked super adorable.

“Oh Finn you should see the look on your face right now.”

He gingerly readjusted himself back into his pants and yanked me back up until we were standing level again.

“Yeah, can’t really help it Rae, I think i'm in a state of shock.”

I took my time fluffing his hair back into normal “none!-sexy-time-Finn” mode before responding.

I shrugged “Well then maybe i’ll have to do that again some time, so you get used to it.”  
Both of his (giant) eyebrows looked like they were to escape from his face but he grinned like a fool for the rest of the day.


End file.
